Love is for Losers
by OUTRAGEOUS. JADED. CRAZY
Summary: AU. They’re single. They’re searching. Their friends made them do it. Yumi and Ulrich, a lucky pair out of a million who try online dating, are absolutely positive: Love is for Losers. But they soon find, it's anything but for losers. YxU, some JxA, OxSam


**Love is for Losers  
By Outrageous, Jaded, and Crazy.**

**Chapter One.  
Written by OUTRAGEOUS.**

**Summary:  
They're single.  
They're searching.  
Their friends made them do it.  
Yumi and Ulrich, a lucky pair out of a million who try online dating, are absolutely  
positive: Love is for Losers. But they soon find, it's anything but for losers.**

-

And this was it. This was her going undeniably deliriously crazy with a stress overdose.

Typing away furiously on her computer, the clicks and clacks of the keys began to slowly melt her brain. She paused, and opened up a new document, completely irrelevant to the contract letter she had been working on.

_The Pains and Consequences of Being in a Law Firm  
By a depressed and sleepy Yumi Ishiyama_

_1.) You get sleepy. For example, my keyboard is already getting dents from my already slushy head. (In case you haven't gotten it, I'm basically sleeping on the keyboard.)_

_2.) You'll have the chance of being the assistant to a totally unreasonable lawyer like Mr. Billter._

_3.) You have a stupid contract letter that the evil boss just randomly decided today that it was due tomorrow. So I'm still up now. I'm seriously mush._

_4.) And y ALKJFSKL:DJFSL:DKJFSL:DKFJSLK:DJF  
_  
"WHAT THE HELL, AELITA!" Yumi shrieked, as nearly falling off your seat is worth shrieking for.

"Yumi! It's 2 A.M.! What are you doing up!" Aelita glared at Yumi. "Mr. Billter will be really pissed."

"Yeah, but he'll be even more mad if I don't do this stupid contract thing.."

Aelita was Yumi's roommate. They weren't in college, but they had been best friends in college. So after they both graduated, they both went to work as lawyers and ended up as lawyer assistants and decided to be roomies in an apartment like in college.

Aelita shrugged. "True," but she started again. "But if you haven't PROCASTINATED…"

"I sure as heck did NOT procrastinate!" Yumi crossed her arms. "I just went out to dinner."

"With your brother. How's Hiroki doing, by the way?"

"He's okay. He got a new girlfriend." Yumi shook her head. "That freaking player."

"You should get a boyfriend, y'know. It's been awhile since Theo."

"Thankfully. I don't want to talk about it. I'm sure he's having a good time fxcking Sissy." Yumi crossed her arms, and took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions at 2 A.M.

Now, THAT was difficult.

Sissy was Mr. Billter's daughter. Mr. Billter was the lawyer- basically her boss. She disliked him with a passion. Sissy, his daughter, was an absolute slut who pretended to be stupid, A.K.A. a Paris Hilton wannabe. She even tried to videotape her own sex video, but thankfully, failed.

Oh, good timing. Now, she came up with yet another nickname for Sissy: Porn Princess.

Though with an eager Theo onboard and all over her, there was a good chance her little porn video scheme would come true, and she would be famous, just like Paris. Famous for being a slut.

The only job she could ever get was to be a prostitute. Which, consequently, she was. She had moved to Scotland, claiming to be some banker or something to her daddy. She advertised, and daily fxcked men for very high prices at the bar. Theo knew that, but he could care less, since he had the exact same deal for free.

Yes, ew.

Yumi cringed. Theo hadn't used to be a pervert. But when sleazy Sissy came along, he had wanted to do EVERYTHING all at once. She dumped him. Okay, well, he dumped her first, but she was going to do that sooner or later anyway.

She had thought he would change soon- it would just be a phase, so she didn't dump him. But, guess not. Some girls try to win their men back. Yumi wasn't even going to bother.

Love is for losers.

She saved her "The Pains and Consequences of being in a Law Firm" document for a later use – you never know – and then went back to work on her contract.

Aelita sighed, and shook her head. "I only woke up to relieve my bladder, and now that I finished that task, I'm going back to sleep. Good night, Yumi."

Aelita walked out of the room, and didn't bother to close the door to Yumi's room. Yumi heard the tapping of a keyboard once Aelita reached her own room. Aelita had her own laptop, but even so, the keyboard was exceptionally loud.

Yumi sighed, and went back to work on her demented contract.

-

Next morning at breakfast, there was nothing out of the ordinary. They were too rushed to really say anything between breakfast except them yelling at each other to hurry up.

So in the car, they got a heart-to-heart chat.

"Yumi, what the heck!" Aelita said, already pissed off as she stepped on the gas pedal viciously. "You hogged the bathroom for like almost twenty minutes!"

Yumi glared back at Aelita. "I fell asleep on the toilet!"

"What time did you go to sleep?" The demand did not get much out og Yumi.

"Later."

"How much later?"

Yumi glared out onto the road, then glanced at Aelita. "At about 5 A.M."

"It takes you THAT long to write a contract?" Aelita asked incredulously.

"I had to take out a dictionary and find big words," Yumi joked, smiling. "You know, to be professional. But don't worry Ae, I slept for about 2 minutes in between every two sentences."

She was joking warily, but at least she was trying to find some humor in the dead situation.

"I tried to make the contract thing seem uber-professional, y'know?" Yumi continued, "Since, yeah, it was my first real job, I guess. Job, action, payment…"

Aelita nodded knowingly. "I know what you mean. I'm glad I referred you to this job. Remember, before, you were working as a waitress? It got tiring to go on every single date at your restaurant and start laughing when I saw you in that outfit. Don't worry, I worked hours on my first contracts as well."

Yumi cringed. "Yeah, I remember that hideous outfit. Most of all, I remember you laughing at me."

"Mm, sorry about that." Aelita grinned sheepishly.

"I only worked there until I could y'know, find a good lawyer company to take me in. I should be thankful at the moment, but I'm just pissed. Pissed and sleepy."

"Oh, did I tell you?" Aelita smiled, "I got another date!"

"Oh, with who?"

"Jeremie Belpois, you know, the creator of the popular videogame Lyoko. He's shy, but he has a great imagination and everything, and he's so sweet! He let me try out part of the new sequel to the videogame, and it was really fun."

"Oh, that's great!"

"While we're on the subject of dating, I was on the computer yesterday night, and I found an ad that caught my eye…"

"Tell me about it later, Ae," Yumi shook her head, "I'm sleepy." She leaned her chair back.

"But-"

"We're here though." Yumi pointed at the large skyscraper. Aelita hadn't even noticed it and she was the one driving.

"… Oh. Well, anyway, I found a website, and I want you to try it!"

Oh crap. Whenever she wanted her to "try something" it was never good.

"You're not telling me… This isn't about…" Yumi closed her eyes and waited for Aelita's dreadful answer.

"Yup. Online dating."

-

**First chapter of LIFL, Love Is For Losers. This idea and this chapter is written by me, Outrageous, and the next chapter will be written by either Jaded or Crazy.**

**I can already feel the plot and the awkward moments and just everything.  
Basically, this is just the introduction.  
You haven't even seen what else.**

**There's a lot of things that's gonna happen,  
And you'll only know by reading! XD**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
